The Love Potion
by V-chan3
Summary: Ken loves Ran. Ken drinks a love potion. Chaos ensues. At end pairings are Ran/Ken, Yoji/Ome, Schu/Farf, Nagi/Brad.


Love Potion  
Disclaimer: Don't own Weiß, but if anyone wants to give me the characters, I'd be grateful.  
Warnings: Craziness, shounen ai, EveryoneXKen due to insanity, eventual RanXKen, YojiXOmi, SchuXFarf, and NagiXBrad.  
Notes: "Blah"-Talking  
Blah-Thoughts  
'Blah'-Telepathically Talking  
  
Ken reached up his hand and swiped it across his brow. He stole a glance at Aya, and blushed. He had been doing that a lot lately, looking at Aya and blushing. "If you're not buying anything, get out!" The droves of fangirls ignored him.  
  
"Here you go KenKen!" A girl pushed a bottle of water in his face. "You look thirsty!" He smiled gratefully and took the bottle, taking a swig of the liquid and making a face at the taste it left. The girl smiled and left, going to talk to her friends. "Give up on KenKen girls! That bottle of water had a love potion in it!" Ken shook his head as he heard, these girls tried anything.  
  
"You okay Ken?" Yoji draped and arm around Ken's shoulder. Ken arched an eyebrow at the arm and shrugged.  
  
"Fine. That girl just tried to make me fall in love with her by giving her a love potion." Yoji nodded and, with a suggestive wink, walked of, trailing his fingers over his back. He blew his bangs out of his face and reached towards a shelf to get something.  
  
"Here Ken, let me get that for you." Ken blinked and began to stutter his thanks. Aya, doing something, for him!  
  
"Th, th, thanks Aya."   
  
"No problem, the shelf is too high up. You could've hurt yourself." Aya smiled and walked off. Hold on, pause and rewind. Aya smiled? What was going on. Not that he minded, it was nice to make Aya smile, the guy didn't do it enough, but it was still strange.  
  
"Is something wrong Ken-kun?" Omi, reliable, dependable, kind Omi. Omi, who was currently holding his apron strap and peering into his eyes. Omi, who currently had his face inches away from Ken's and could kiss him if he wanted to.  
  
"Have, have you noticed people acting strange? I think Yoji hit on me, and Aya was nice and smiled! It's freaking me out."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it Ken-kun." What was Omi doing? He was currently running his fingers through Ken's hair. "I don't blame them for wanting you. You're very desirable Ken." Was Omi putting the moves on him? He jerked back as Omi brushed his thigh against his own.  
  
"Get back to work!" Aya snapped. Ken blushed.  
  
"S, s, sorry Aya!"  
  
"Not you Ken. "Warm smile. There it was again. "I was talking to Omi." Omi pouted but waked off, preparing a flower arrangement. Aya walked over to the brunette, a look of worry etched on the handsome face. "Is something wrong, Ken? Is there something you wanna talk about? Is something bothering you?"  
  
"No. No, everything's fine." Ken pulled back from the hand resting on his chest. He didn't like the fluttery feeling in his stomach. "I'm fine. I just, I think I, I need to take the day off. Is that okay?" Aya grasped his chin and lowered his face so he was reflected in the brown orbs.  
  
"That's fine. Is there anything I can do? Are you sure you're okay? You aren't sick, are you?" Yeah Aya, there's something you can do for me. Kiss me. Maybe I am sick, maybe I should be in bed, with you. Where did that come from? I am not, repeat, NOT in love with Aya.  
  
"I, I'm fine. I just need to, get some more sleep. I don't think I'm fully awake." Maybe I didn't wake up. Maybe I'm still dreaming.   
  
"Okay. If you need anything, I'm here." He nodded quickly and sprinted towards the door. This had certainly been an interesting day.  
  
*  
  
Ken was thrown against a wall. This wasn't how the mission was suppose to go. Shcwarz wasn't suppose to come. He abruptly opened his eyes as he felt fingers brush against his cheek. Nagi. "What, what do you want?" He coughed, blood flecking hid cheeks. A finger gently wiped off the blood. This was interesting.  
  
"You. I want you."  
  
'Back off Nagi. Ken is mine.' They booth heard the voice of Schu echo in their mind. This was too strange. Yoji backed into the wall next to him, avoiding Farie's knives.   
  
"How's it going Ken? Are these guys bugging you? We can't have you upset." Why the hell was Yoji's hand running up his thigh?   
  
"Off. Ken is mine. I will have Ken as my own." Yoji's hand was thrown off with an invisible force.  
  
"Can," there was too much noise, no one heard him. Crawford whistled.  
  
"Everyone! Quiet! Ken's saying something!" There was silence as everyone turned to listen to Ken. "Go on Ken, we're listening." Brad's breath tickled his ear. This. Wasn't. Natural.  
  
"What is going on here? I wanna say something and you all shut-ahh! Farfie! Stop licking my leg!"  
  
"But licking your leg hurts God!"  
  
"I don't care, no, I said stop! Not begin on my thigh." There was chaos as everyone pounced Farfie. He was soon in a straight jacket.  
  
"I stopped Farfie! Aren't you proud of me Ken?"  
  
"No! I'm the one who got him in the straight jacket. Ken should be proud of me!"  
  
"Stop taking credit for what I did!" Ken tried to slowly slipped out of the room among the arguing.  
  
"Ken! Gay sex hurts God!" Damn. That was it, he was running.  
  
*  
  
He was curled on his side. He was on his bed. He was in his room. He was laying, curled up, on his bed, in his room. And he was disturbed. Extremely disturbed. Why was everyone acting like they were in love with me? Love. That love potion! Maybe it was real, but it just didn't work like the girl wanted it to. Now Schu, Farf, Crawford, Nagi, Omi, Yoji, and Aya are all in love with me. Aya. Is he only in love with me because of the love potion? Do I care? I'm not in love with him. No, not at all. I'm completely straight. I'm in love with Aya. No! I'm NOT in love with Aya. So I think he's hot. He is, the hair, the eyes, the body, damn, I'd like to wake up and see that every morning. Okay, I'm a 20-year-old, of course there's gonna be some sexual tension and I'm gonna want to have Aya screw me. Natural right? No, okay, maybe I have a crush on Aya. That's it, right, just a crush? No, maybe not.   
  
Ken sat up and calmly walked through his room, tripping on the mess he called a floor, or, in his case, a huge shelf. He slowly opened the door and stepped out. He was fine. "Ken-kun!" Uh-oh. Omi. Omi, the figure now latched onto his arm. "Ken-kun! I missed you! It's a good thing you got away from the fight. Farf escaped from his jacket. I got hurt. See?" He held up his arm, which had bandages wrapped around the wrist.  
  
"Omi! Are you okay? Is it really bad?"  
  
"You do care! I knew you loved me?"  
  
"What's going on?" Yoji stuck his head out his door. "Is Omi bothering you Ken?" He walked over to Ken and pulled a sulking Omi off of his arm.  
  
"No. It's fine, he wasn't-Yoji! Stop groping me! I swear, move your hand down any farther and- ack! No, I said no! Don't, please, isn't this illegal? Aya! Omi! Help! Yoji's violating me!" He felt Yoji pulled off of him and sunk to the floor. He ran his fingers through his hair, tousling the chocolate strands. "I'm going to the library. I need to, to do some, stuff." It wasn't a total lie. He was going to see what he could find out about love potions. This was too much.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you, KenKen?" Aya. He wanted to say yes, but he knew it was just the love potion.  
  
"No. I'll be fine."  
  
*  
  
'Hello, my soon-to-be lover.' He groaned. Of course, even in the darkest corner of the library he was found.  
  
'Fuck off Schu.'  
  
'I'd rather fuck you, dear, sweet, KenKen.'  
  
'No.' He felt his book float away and reached to grab it, but he was held to his chair.  
  
"You're mine, Ken." The button on his jeans slowly undid itself, the zipper soon pulling down.  
  
"Stop that. Leave me alone.  
  
"Yes, leave him alone you two. I had a vision that you two would appear and try to pull this. Ken loves me, not either of you two."  
  
"Raping Ken hurts God!" No, he didn't like the sound of that. He felt the hold on him weaken and he bolted, knocking over the chair and managing to zip up his fly and do the button with one hand, clutching a book with his other. There was no way he would let this continue, and this book would let him stop it.  
  
*  
  
"Oh no, please no." He reread the instructions. Yes, it was true. The only way to administer the antidote was mouth-to-mouth. This was bad. This was beyond bad. "That's it, I'm never leaving my room, ever."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Go away, Yoji."  
  
"But KenKen! I was hoping you could take a look at my outfit and see how well it fits. And how quickly you can take it off."  
  
"Go away! I'm not taking anyone's clothes off!" Except maybe Aya's. "No, you'll leave your clothes on and leave me alone!"  
  
"Fine." Silence, for a moment.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Go away Omi. I refuse to let anyone in. No one will come in, and I won't go out. So go away. I don't care."  
  
'Oh, hello Lover boy.'  
  
'Go away, Schu.' He opened his window and shimmied down the side of the building. There were other libraries, hopefully there were other books.  
  
*  
  
He was back in his room. He had only found one other book with love potions. He flipped to the index. "I don't believe this. Love potion #1, Love Potion #2, Love Potion #3, Love Potion #4, all the way up to, Love Potion #84! Damn! I can't try all these antidotes. At least these don't have to be given mouth-to-mouth, just added in a drink. Guess it's time to start cooking."  
  
*  
  
Ken had shooed all his teammates out of the kitchen. He was adding, stirring, and simmering ingredients in a large pot. "Okay let's see, basil, rosemary, eye of fish? What the hell?" He glanced at the goldfish swimming in a bowl that sat on the windowsill. "I can't kill Goldy! Not Goldy! I know! I'll go to the fish market and buy a whole, dead fish!"  
  
*  
  
"How can I help you sir?" The attractive, young lady asked.  
  
"Uhh, I'd like a whole fish."  
  
"Bass, trout, or sunfish?"  
  
"Umm. Yeah, uhh, well-"  
  
"What do you need it for?"  
  
"I need it for," A potion? No, that'll make me sound crazy. Cooking? That'll make me sound gay. Wait a sec, Aya, Aya with no shirt on. Drool. Okay, yeah, cooking. "Cooking. I need it for cooking."   
  
"For grilling or a dish?" Grilling, yeah. Wait a second, Aya, dancing. Aya in tight, leather pants. Aya dancing, in tight, leather pants. Dancing provocatively. Damn, I'd better stop before I get a hard-on. Ack! I am gay! "For a dish."  
  
"Your best bet would probably be a sunfish." He nodded and she handed him the scaled creature in a bag. Ken began walking.   
  
"Hello Ken." Someone purred in his ear, someone began to telekinetically unbutton his shirt, someone talked dirty to him telepathically, and someone ran their fingers through him hair.  
  
"Guys. Why don't you all come back to my place? I'm trying to create a new drink, and I'd love to hear what you think of it."  
  
*  
  
Okay, time to review. A girl gave him a love potion so he would fall in love with her. It backfired and people are falling in love with Ken. Ken realized that maybe, just maybe, he's not completely straight. And maybe, if he's not completely straight, then maybe he's in love with a certain redhead named Aya Fujimiya. Now our lovable Ken is trying to find the antidote for the potion, and everyone who's fallen in love with him is now completely destroying where he and the rest of Weiß live. And that's sugarcoating it.   
  
Now KenKen is in the kitchen fixing a new antidote. The previous ones have failed. Antidotes for Love Potion #1-26: Failures.  
  
*  
  
He finished the antidote for Love Potion # 49 and reread the directions to make sure he had done everything right. He noticed a warning at the bottom, saying that if the antidote worked, then the person would go to the one they really loved. He shrugged and took the seven cups into the room they were all in. "Drinks are done!" Everyone broke away from trying to kill the others and scrambled to get a cup. "Drink up!" The cups were all placed back on the tray. Nothing. He turned to leave, sighing, another failure.  
  
Wait. Nothing? They always tried to keep him from leaving. Did this mean...  
  
"Farfie!"  
  
"Schu-Schu" Schu pushed Farf up against a wall and began attacking his neck with lips.  
  
"Nagi, I, I"  
  
"Bradley? Are we? We are! The couple was soon making out on the floor.  
  
"Bishounen!"  
  
"Yoji!" The pair locked lips and made their way to Yoji's bedroom. He shook his head and began to take the cups back.  
  
"You're going nowhere."  
  
"A, Aya!" He was forcefully pushed onto the couch, Aya laying on top of him and kissing him.  
  
*  
  
It was a rainy day and the flower shop was empty. Yoji and Omi were cuddling an the floor, and Aya and Ken were standing, Aya's arms around Ken's waist and the brunette's arms around the redhead's neck. "And the next song we'll play is an old one. It's Love Potion #9!" Music came from the radio, abruptly stopping as Ken turned off the radio.  
  
"I've had enough Love Potions for a lifetime."  
  
Owari 


End file.
